


It's No Secret

by vivaforever597



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Hermione think they've kept their feelings invisible. So it comes as a surprise to each of them when they find just how transparent they can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> This is set on the train ride back from Hogwarts, after a slightly AU version of OOTP in which Harry and Hermione secretly had crushes on one another, rather than on Ron and Ginny. Thank you to the wonderful Sister Grimm Erin, who beta'd this chapter!

Harry was looking wistfully out the window of the Hogwarts Express when Lavender entered his empty compartment. She sat across from him, looking a bit uncomfortable but determined to tell him something.

"Lavender?" he asked, curious. "What is it?"

She folded her hands, then let out her words in a rush, as if she were afraid that her mouth would close midway through. "I know I'm not that close to you, Harry, but I know you well enough from the D.A., and I just wanted to say that I think you and Hermione would be so cute together."

"But Hermione and I are together a lot," he replied. "I mean, she's one of my best friends, and –"

Lavender cut him off. "I know you fancy her, Harry."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise that someone had perceived what he'd thought was so well hidden. And not just someone, but Lavender, someone he didn't even know all that well.

"How long has it been?" Lavender asked, seeming to become more confident as the conversation continued.

"I don't really –" he began, before Lavender silenced him with a skeptical glance. "Since the summer, I guess," he admitted.

Lavender beamed with an air of triumph. "I thought as much. I ask because Parvati and I had a little disagreement, you see. She thought it was only the past month or two."

Harry blushed. "Is it really that obvious, Lavender?" he asked meekly.

Lavender grinned. "Well, if you intended it to be a secret, you haven't done a very good job, Harry. Besides, I know when two people go together," she added with an affirmative nod.

"But how did you realize it?" he continued, regaining his composure. "I mean, Ron doesn't act that differently toward Hermione than I do."

Lavender smiled, understandingly yet a bit condescendingly. "I noticed Ron's fondness for Hermione, too," she admitted, "but I have yet to see him steal glances at her the way you do, Harry."

Harry nodded, a bit dumbly. "Lavender," he said worriedly, "you won't tell anyone, will you?"

Lavender stared at him. "Oh, I'd never violate your confidence, Harry!" she said. He gave her a slight glance of disbelief. "Well, I know I'm a bit of a gossip, but if you don't want me to say anything, I won't."

"Thanks, Lavender," Harry murmured. Then, after a second, when Lavender moved to rise from her seat, he asked her quietly, "What do you think I should do?"

Lavender shook her head, somewhat amused by Harry's openness. "If you really want my advice, Harry, I think you'd better talk to her."

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "But what if she doesn't feel the same way?" he began. "And what if it... changes our friendship?"

Lavender nodded in understanding. "Maybe the question is sometimes more important than the answer," she supplied. "And I'd seriously doubt that Hermione would let it ruin your friendship."

Harry smiled. "Um, thanks," he said awkwardly.

Lavender smiled sweetly. "Of course! It's always nice to play a little part in spreading some love around, isn't it?"

Harry nodded weakly as Lavender exited the compartment. "Besides," she said to herself, "Unless I've read Hermione the wrong way, I don't think he has anything to be worried about."


	2. Ginny

What Lavender couldn't have realized was that at the same moment, Hermione was subject to almost the same conversation.

She and Ginny were walking down the next train car, Hermione looking out for disturbances, when Ginny raised the question. "You're in love with Harry, aren't you?"

"Why do you ask?" Hermione asked with feigned indifference, seemingly unaware that her blushing was betraying her embarrassment.

"It's pretty apparent how much you admire him," Ginny began. "And how much you adore him," she added teasingly.

"But admiring someone is very different from loving them!" Hermione protested.

"Yes," Ginny agreed, "But I can tell that you love him too."

By now, Hermione was no longer trying to hide the truth. "Well, so do you!" she exclaimed.

Ginny shook her head. "I love him as a friend. Nothing more. I fancied him, but that's all."

Hermione sighed, more exasperated than anything else. "Do you think he's noticed?" she asked.

"I have," said a small voice behind the pair.

"Neville?" Hermione cried. "Does everyone realize it?" she almost groaned.

"Probably just the ones who know you best," Ginny supplied.

Hermione shook her head. "I should tell him, shouldn't I?"

"I would," Ginny said.

"But you didn't," Hermione countered.

"That's true," Ginny replied slowly, trying to form a new argument.

"Will you regret it if you don't tell him?" Neville prompted.

Hermione considered the question. "I may," she answered. "I'll tell him soon. After I’m done with my prefect duties."

Ginny stifled her amusement and patted her friend on the back. "You'll be fine, Hermione," she said. "I promise."


	3. Ron

As the Express neared the end of its journey, Ron and Hermione, nearly finished with their prefect duties, joined Harry in his compartment. Unlike the previous years, however, the three did not chat comfortably. Instead, Harry and Hermione glanced furtively at one another, as if each wanted to say something but couldn’t get it out of their mouth.

“Nice view, isn’t it?” Ron asked weakly, trying to restore the trio’s normal camaraderie.

“No nicer than usual, Ronald,” Hermione said, a bit brusquely.

Ron drew back slightly in offense. Then, as he looked back and forth between his friends, an idea entered his mind. And that idea quickly became a realization.

“Bloody hell,” he whispered, half to himself as his eyes widened slightly, “you fancy him, don’t you, Hermione?”

“Oh, don’t be silly, Ronald,” Hermione scolded, even as she blushed and turned toward the window.

Ron ignored her. “And – and you fancy her, Harry!”

Harry fidgeted. “No, no, she’s like my sister. I’ve told you that before.”

Ron eyed both of them in turn. “If you say so,” he murmured.

Hermione shook her head, as if to shake something off, then turned back toward her friends. “Fine, Ronald,” she said, though she was looking at Harry. “Harry’s my friend, but I suppose I fancy him... a bit... sometimes...” she trailed off, shifting her gaze toward her lap in embarrassment. “At least now you know,” she murmured, a trace of confidence re-entering her voice.

Harry’s expression was a mixture of surprise and happiness. “Do you really, Hermione?”

“Yes. I know it’s horribly awkward, but I’ve fancied you for a while,” she admitted.

Harry broke into a grin. “That’s wonderful, Hermione!”

“It is?” she asked, startled and a bit confused.

“Yeah. I mean... to be honest, Hermione, I fancy you, too.”

A smile spread across Hermione’s face. “Well, that’s – that’s wonderful, Harry! We’ll write all this summer, and —”

“And we’ll see each other fairly soon, I suppose —”

“Is no one going to ask _me_ what I think?” Ron demanded. “After all, I am the one who knows you two the best.”

“What do you think, Ron?” Hermione demanded shortly.

“I think it’s bloody fantastic!” Ron replied.

“Well, it’s good we’ve got your support, then,” Harry said with a chuckle.

“Not that we need it,” Hermione added.

And as the train passed into the city, the three realized that a change had taken place among them. They weren’t sure what kind of a change, but all three knew instinctively that it was one for the better.


End file.
